The Other One
by bookwormultimate
Summary: AU 4 months later, she was still the same. Or so they thought. Enter Amelia Gilbert, elder twin sister to Elena. She's hiding something, no one knows what, but it is far more dangerous than anyone could have imagined. Worse than the creatures that lurk in the shadows, but rather the creators of it. They're here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Pilot (part 1)**

I was in a box. Water started seeping in through edges of it. Crawling back into the corner, a drop of it touched my hand. It ate through the flesh, all the way to the bone. The pain was excruciating. It hurt too much. I couldn't let it get to me. Suddenly, the box opened. Standing in front of me was a man with black hair and icy blue eyes. He pulled me out of the box and into his arms. I didn't know who he was but I felt safe. He stepped aside, letting go of me. I missed the feeling, but I quickly dismissed the fact. Because in front of me was a boy that looked younger than me. But that wasn't the problem. He had fangs and veins coming from his eyes. He hissed and lunged towards me.

"Amelia, get up," I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar, like I had known the owner of it forever. Opening my eyes, I saw Elena peering down at me.

Elena's my younger twin sister. I love her, but sometimes, she can be too much to deal with. Especially right now. I need to know what happened.

"Come on, we're going to be late," she said, walking towards the door.

"I'm coming, hold on," I grumbled, tossing the covers off and getting out of bed, slightly angry that she disturbed my dream.

She paused for a moment, looking back at me.

"You okay?" She asked me.

Looking at her I wish that I could tell her about the guilt that kept haunting me, tormenting me in my dreams. How I felt knowing that I could have changed their fate. How I could have, unknowingly, changed all of our lives forever. How it would be like if they were still here. It would have happy, we would have been happy. Elena wouldn't have been so sad. Jeremy wouldn't have turned to drugs. Jenna wouldn't be stuck raising us. So many things would have changed. But I couldn't. I can never let them know. She's my little sister. I can't burden her with this. I can't burden anyone with this. I can never let them know.

"I'm fine. Now shoo. Go on," I said, waving her out of my room. Pulling out some ripped jeans, a blue and white striped top, and some blue flats, I got ready, the dream still in my head.

I walked downstairs, going into the kitchen where Aunt Jenna was scrambling around.

"Toast. I can make toast," she said, walking around as Elena came down. She was probably writing in her diary again, it's her way of coping. Self centered much, I had once teased her. But that was before our parents died. Now it was different.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," she said pouring herself some. I must take that. Coffee…

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, looking like he was going to take Elena's from her. Oh no, he did not put his eyes on my precious coffee. Mine.

Walking over to Elena before Jeremy could take it, I grabbed it from her and took a sip. It needed more sugar. Putting some in, I turned around to face them.

"For me, yeah. You two, I don't know," I said, sticking my tongue out, with the two of them glaring at me.

"It's your first day of school and I'm completely unprepared. Lunch money?" She asked, spinning around and holding a hand out with money in it.

"We're good," Elena said and I half-heartedly nodded in agreement.

Jeremy hesitated, but he took the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" She asked, looking at us panicked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked, remembering her saying something about it the night before. Something about a thesis?

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap!" She said, looking very panicked, scrambling around to get things done.

Ha!

"Then go. We'll be fine," she spoke gently.

When Jenna left and we were about to leave, Elena turned to Jeremy, who didn't look pleased at the attention.

"You ok?" She asked, searching his face like it held the answers.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't start," he said, walking out the door.

Elena sighed sadly and looked out the window where Bonnie's car was waiting.

"Come on, Bonnie's here," I said, grabbing my bag and walking out the door with her on my heels.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic," Bonnie started once we got in. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" I laughed. "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think that Florida will break off and turn into a little resort island."

"Elena! Back in the car!" I said teasingly causing Elena to look back at us like she had been caught doing something really bad.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She asked, looking at us questioningly like she was hoping we would say no.

I nodded at her.

"Yeah."

"I- I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now," she said nodding.

I looked out the window. There was a crow

"Right," Elena said disbelievingly. "Ok, then predict something. About me."

"I see..."

Bonnie was cut off by a crow hitting the car. We all jumped. Wasn't it just on the stop sign a few seconds ago?

"What was that?!" Bonnie said, looking panicked. "Oh my god! Amelia, Elena, are you okay?"

"It's ok, we're fine," I said, looking at Elena. I knew on the inside she really wasn't, but I also knew that she wanted to act like it. Act like she was perfectly fine, like nothing had happened to us.

"It was like a bird or something," she said looking at us. "A crow," I said probably cutting into what she was saying. "It came out of nowhere."

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for our entire life," she said and I nodded in agreement.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," Bonnie said, looking absolutely positive.

I looked at her, frowning.

"You can't predict that."

Elena turned around in her seat, glaring at me.

"It's true," I said, turning to the window, watching the world go by.

_If only they understood_, a voice whispered in my head. It was soft and very frail, but also soothing to the headache that was starting to grow. I nodded along, confused as to where the voice was coming from, but I didn't really care about it at the moment. Looking back, I wished that I had, regretting ignoring the signs when they were right in front of me. I could have stopped it all. All I had to do was listen.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first TVD fanfic, if you like it, please give me some sort of indication, kind of nervous. So review or follow or whatever you want.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Pilot (part 2)**

_Then:_

_"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," Bonnie said, looking absolutely positive._

_I looked at her, frowning._

_"You can't predict that."_

_Elena turned around in her seat, glaring at me._

_"It's true," I said, turning to the window, watching the world go by._

_If only they understood, a voice whispered in my head. It was soft and very frail, but also soothing to the headache that was starting to grow. I nodded along, confused as to where the voice was coming from, but I didn't really care about it at the moment. Looking back, I wished that I had, regretting ignoring the signs when they were right in front of me. I could have stopped it all. All I had to do was listen._

_Now:_

Reaching school, Elena, Bonnie, and I walked into the building and to our lockers.

"Major lack of male real estate," Bonnie said, drawing my attention to her. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over," I said. I felt a bit strange because of the car ride, and surprisingly, a little mad at Bonnie too. Whatever I felt was gone now, but I still felt the nagging somewhere in my mind. Pushing those thoughts away, I turned to Bonnie when I realized she was talking.

"-A man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," she was saying, turning towards Elena.

Elena, however, was clearly not paying attention anymore, looking at someone now. Following her gaze, I saw Matt. Matt was Elena's boyfriend, before any of this happened, before our parents died. Elena broke up with him almost right after and hasn't really seen or talked to him much since then. She's now convinced that he hates her. Seeing Matt looking at her, she waves.

Pretending to ignore her, he turned back to his locker as if she was never there.

"He hates me," Elena said, looking devastated, proving my thoughts.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'," Bonnie said, just as Caroline came up to us.

"Elena, Amelia. Oh, my god," she said coming up to us and pulling us into hugs. Caroline is well… Caroline. She's friends with us, a really nice person, but she's a bit well…

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they? Are they good?" She said looking at us overly concerning, looking towards Bonnie as if we couldn't answer for ourselves.

"Caroline," I said, capturing her attention. "I know you're worried but we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you."

"Really," Caroline asked, looking a bit disbelieving, but hopeful.

"Yes. Much better," Elena said to assure her.

"Oh, you poor things," she said, pulling us into another hug.

"Ok, Caroline," Elena said, honestly looking a little bit fed up because of the pity.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" She questioned us, quickly flouncing off when she was satisfied.

"No comment," Elena said when Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, giving Elena a pointed look.

"I'm not going to say anything," she said in her defence. I laughed as we walked through the halls. Stopping us at the office, Bonnie looked at us with disbelief. "Hold up. Who's this?"

"All I see is back," Elena said, craning her neck.

"It's a hot back. I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar," she said, narrowing her eyes, as if she was trying to focus. For some reason, the nagging came back in my head. It was weird, always seeming to happen when Bonnie did something. Luckily, my distraction came.

"Jeremy, good batch man," a boy called out.

"I'll be right back," Elena said, storming off into the boy's washroom behind Jeremy.

"Please be hot," I heard Bonnie say before I followed Elena.

"-Is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." I could hear the yelling before I even entered. Bracing myself at what I was entering, I took a step to go in, but before I could, I was met by Jeremy's angry figure.

"I don't need this," I heard him say before he left. Sighing, I followed him out to the back of the school. I would miss history, but that didn't matter. I found him sitting outside, staring into space.

"I'm not here to judge you, just hear me out," I said sitting next to him.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to look out for me, I do, but I'm just not ready," he said, and I could tell that he really meant it.

"I know, it's ok, just know that I'm here if you want to," I said, giving him a hug and sitting there for the longest time, content with the way things were. Yeah, mom and dad died, but it could have been worse. At least now, we were here together. Jeremy left after the period ended, but I sat there for at least another hour before I left. I had just ditched an entire day, but oddly, I didn't care. I went over to the woods, it was near the cemetery. I sat there and pondered as I had at school. If anyone asked me about what, I would say I didn't know, because frankly, I don't know where most of the time went. I sat there, thinking about my dream and what it could mean. I had gotten a couple of texts from Elena, but I ignored them. At some point, I must have started walking, I realized, just as I tripped over a branch.

Closing my eyes and hoping for the best, I let myself fall. Arms reached out and caught me, just as I was about to hit the floor of the forest.

"Need a hand?" a voice said. It was familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew it from. Turning around to face my saviour, I was shocked, as icy blue eyes met my own.

It was him.

**_So initially, I was going to wait until posting this, and I was going to write more in this chapter; but, it seemed like a great place to stop, so here we are. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Leave a review if you liked it, or if you'd like something specific in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed or left a review last chapter. Until next time!_**


End file.
